Lo que importa está en los besos
by Ada Ross
Summary: Viñetas independientes que giran alrededor de un beso. Pueden ser de cualquier pareja, rating o género. Beso 4: Alter!Roy/Edward.
1. Heiderich x Edward

¿Qué es esto? Una colección de viñetas cuyo tema central será un beso. La cosa vino por un desafío de la comunidad El Burdel: empecé a escribir algunos drabbles junto a la lianta de Joanne Distte (que nos enreda a todas xD), y he acabado viciándome :3. Así que los iré subiendo todos aquí, para tenerlos juntitos. Esto lo actualizaré cuando me apetezca, sin un número fijo de capítulos ni nada.

Las viñetas podrán ser de cualquier rating, pareja y número de palabras. O sea, que podréis encontrar het, slash y femslash. Cuando haya spoilers lo marcaré debidamente. Y eso es todo. ¡Espero que os gusten!

* * *

**Pareja: **Heiderich/Edward.

**Rating: **R.

**Palabras: **716.

**Advertencias: **spoilers de la película _El conquistador de Shamballa._

* * *

Lo hacen a oscuras, cada noche, de la misma forma. Como un secreto que sólo ellos conocen, una rutina nueva que han adquirido y de la que sólo ellos son partícipes. Compartir cama, suponen, facilita bastante ese espacio íntimo.

Primero Edward cierra los ojos. Sabe que él no es su hermano, esa idea se ha aferrado con fuerza en su mente y no duda de ello; pero la cercanía de los cuerpos, el aliento de Alfons a escasos milímetros, le perturban de alguna forma si contempla el rostro prácticamente idéntico. No quiere sentir que su lengua está en la boca de Alphonse; él quiere que esté en la de i_Alfons/i_, pero necesita tiempo y sigue cerrando los ojos.

Después, junta sus labios con los de su compañero. Húmedos y suaves, incluso cálidos. Reclinado ligeramente sobre él, posa la mano izquierda tras la oreja de Alfons, y su boca comienza a moverse sobre la de él. Despacio, con curiosidad. Es como si murmurasen pegados el uno al otro, emitiendo tan sólo el sonido de respiraciones entremezcladas. Arriba y abajo, la lengua de Ed roza el mentón de Alfons y le lame la comisura de los labios. Éste los separa, y acaricia con la yema de los dedos la nuca de Edward, la línea que separa piel y cabello. El vello del alquimista se eriza y tiembla un poco.

Entonces Alfons lo acerca. Él es quien toma la iniciativa, y hunde su lengua dentro de la boca de Edward, lamiendo el paladar. Un aroma salado, con el toque dulzón del vino que reposa sobre una bandeja en el escritorio. Recorre cada rincón de la cavidad, pues ahora Edward se deja hacer y no le impide proseguir con su exploración. La punta de la lengua cuenta cada diente, busca por todos lados, cada vez más profundo. Cuando Edward siente que pierde el control, se rebela y comienza la guerra por ver quién dominará el beso.

Se enredan, se alejan y se vuelven a unir hechas un nudo. Para entonces, Edward ha tensado todo los músculos de su cuerpo y ya no está relajado. Ha atrapado a Alfons entre sus piernas, sentado a horcajadas, y aprieta su mano contra el cuello del mismo. A Alfons le hubiera hecho daño, de no ser porque la otra mano de Edward estaba apoyada en su barbilla, obligándole a dejar más paso a la lengua de Edward dentro de su boca. Era rudo y violento, y aún así le gustaba. No le importa el más que probable dolor de cuello. Quiere que Edward hunda más su boca en la suya, que sus labios se fundan y los gruñidos y jadeos se ahoguen allí dentro, diluyéndose poco a poco entre la saliva. Maldijo a su cuerpo por la necesidad de oxígeno.

Edward está ido. Es cuando llegan a ese punto que olvida quién es, dónde está o qué diablos está haciendo. Su mundo, o mejor dicho, _este mundo_, se reduce a los labios de Alfons, a la lengua de Alfons, a la saliva de Alfons, a ese latido _in crescendo_ que palpita bajo la piel de ambos y se reparte desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. Y cuando siente los brazos de él alrededor de su torso, y el tacto cálido de sus mejillas contra su cara, Edward sabe que todo se reduce a él. Porque sin él, aquello seguiría siendo un sueño eterno, un vodevil amargo.

Pero, entonces, llega el instante en el que se separan. El calor se distancia y el gélido ambiente de Múnich rasga su piel. Abre los ojos y contempla el cuerpo desnudo de Alfons, cuyo rostro enrojecido se oculta tras la palma de su mano. Tose, pero insiste en que está bien.

Y Edward ve cómo poco a poco vuelve a poner los pies en la tierra, con cada espasmo que retuerce el cuerpo de Alfons. Porque, irónicamente, cuando rompen cada noche el beso, Edward vuelve a sumergirse en el sueño del que nunca acaba de despertar. Y sabe que un día Alfons se irá, para siempre; y que él nunca más podrá volver a salir. Porque ya no existirán esos labios, ni esa lengua, ni la saliva, ni el calor, ni la piel, ni el latido. Porque ya no habrá ningún Alfons.

* * *

Un Heiderich/Ed para abrir boca. Necesito escribir más de esta pareja.


	2. Roy x Edward

**Pareja: **Roy/Edward.

**Rating: **R.

**Palabras: **238.

**Advertencias: **subidito de tono. PWP.

* * *

Lo empuja contra la pared y devora sus labios. Es desesperado y agresivo, porque Edward no sabe besar de otra forma. No a él. No se acarician, ni mantienen los párpados bajados. Sus pupilas están clavadas en las del otro, mientras el puño de acero ejerce presión sobre el pecho de Roy. Éste inclina la cabeza, aprovecha su superioridad y muerde el labio inferior de Edward. Un destello cruza la mirada del alquimista; sabe que le está provocando, como de costumbre, y ataca.

La mano izquierda baja hasta el cinturón de Roy, tanteando el terreno. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza su rostro. Edward, en cambio, tuerce su boca en una mueca, y enseña los dientes. Fiero y animal, _muy _Edward. Se sabe vencedor. Aprieta su dedos contra la entrepierna; pero Roy disimula muy bien. Hace creer al mocoso que tiene el control, porque le gusta ver su expresión atónita y colérica cuando le arrebata el control. Mueve por primera vez una mano y la hunde en la cabellera de Edward, atrapa entre sus dedos hebras rubias y estira. Con fuerza, con violencia. El ceño contraído de Edward no oculta el dolor y escupe veneno por la boca con algún comentario indecente sobre su familia. Pero la sonrisa cínica -divertida- de Roy se intensifica, sus labios separados ahora por escasos milímetros. Intercambian miradas, y Roy afila su lengua viperina.

―Enseña los dientes ahora, Acero.

Una vez más, él gana.

* * *

Esto es cosa de Serena. Acabamos retándonos y pasan estas cosas xD.


	3. Greeling x Edward

**Pareja: **Greed!Ling/Edward.

**Rating: **NC-17.

**Palabras: **327.

**Advertencias: **PWP. Más fuertecillo que los otros.

* * *

Lo ha rodeado por la cintura, sentado sobre su regazo. Por primera vez, ve el rostro de Greed y Ling desde arriba, y arruga el ceño. Desprecia la sonrisa pintada en sus labios, los ojos ladinos que se clavan y atraviesan como hojas de acero. Lo detesta, de algún modo, pero no aparta sus pupilas de la curva que forma su sonrisa, del contorno que dibuja su mandíbula y enmarca la mirada de color violáceo. Se aparta el mechón negro con un resoplido y ahoga la risa hueca en su garganta. Edward podría odiarlo en ese momento por hacer lo que estaba haciendo -dedos que se cernían sobre su erección, y una mano áspera acariciando las ingles-. Se mantuvo erguido, como una torre inexpugnable que ni siquiera Greed sería capaz de derrumbar.

Pero Greed se ríe, y las carcajadas resuenan en sus tímpanos. Se ríe de él. Acelera el ritmo y comienza a mordisquear el cuello de Ed. Su lengua sube y baja hasta su rostro, y sus dientes prueban la carne de sabor salado, sudada. Ruge, gruñe, porque quiere más. Es la avaricia, después de todo, piensa Edward. Llega hasta su boca y no la besa. Se la come, la muerde, la roza. Ed siente que podría escupirle, pero se conforma con arañar su espalda desnuda con la mano izquierda y presionar las yemas metálicas contra el cuello del homúnculo.

Greed contraataca y hunde la lengua en la boca del alquimista, y luego rasga con sus dientes afilados la barbilla de éste. Notan el sabor metálico de la sangre, que se mezcla con la saliva de ambas bocas. Edward arquea la espalda como un felino y deja escapar un gemido hosco, frunce el ceño y sus caderas tiemblan con la última estocada. Escucha de nuevo su risa, y siente que no sólo le escupiría, sino que le sacaría los ojos.

Greed dominaba, y lo había dominado a él. Y quería matarlo porque _le había gustado_.

* * *

A diferencia del Roy/Ed, esta pareja SÍ me gusta :33333.


	4. AlterRoy x Edward

**Pareja:** Alter!Roy/Edward.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Palabras: **258.

**Advertencias: **subidito de tono. Animverse. Post-CoS.

Regalo de cumpleaños de Samej :3.

* * *

Fue un encuentro fortuito en una taberna cualquiera de Múnich, perdida y abarrotada, donde ninguno de los dos llamaba la atención.

No sabían sus nombres; tampoco importaban. Para Edward él era él, y su rostro, y sus manos palpando bajo la camisa desbotonada eran las mismas. Los gemidos quedaban encubiertos por la música y el griterío de una decena de alemanes borrachos que chocaban jarras de cerveza, la espuma derramada por todo el suelo.

La lengua de él lamía su paladar, lo aprisionaba contra la pared de piedra y sus dedos recorrían cada rincón de su espalda. Edward olía y saboreaba el alcohol; estaba ebrio, y quizás él mismo también lo estuviese. Pero tampoco le importaba ese detalle; prefería arañar el abdomen de él, romper la camisa sucia de él, morder los labios _de él_. Porque aunque sabía quién era y quién no era el desconocido con ese rostro de ojos negros y afilados, sentía su lengua envenenada en su boca de la misma forma que la de él. Sentía el roce de la piel, idéntico. Y bajo el aroma de alcohol y suciedad, olían igual.

O quizás era todo un sueño, y simplemente Edward estaba nostálgico.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la misma sonrisa desvergonzada que había compartido con él. El desconocido le dijo algo en alemán; algo que Edward ni se molestó en entender dentro del barullo de la cervecería. Alzó la barbilla y lo asió del cuello de la camisa.

_¿Quién enseña ahora ahora los dientes, coronel?_

Maldito coronel bastardo. Sí, sí que estaba nostálgico.

* * *

Tenía que regalarle algo a sam, y como Roy/Ed es su otp del FMAverso, hice de tripas corazón y escribí esto XD.


End file.
